Prisoner
by Claire4799
Summary: Bakura had been kidnapped. Then he was sold! Watch Bakura go through tough times, good times, bad times, sad times, and happy times. I'm not good with Summary's but the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

Claire: Okay so this is my first story so it might be bad...

Chui: Oh shut up and just write it already!

Claire: Wow Chui someones got PMS today.

Chui:... I'm a dude...

Claire: Don't make excuses!

Chui: Whatever...

Claire: Okay so here it goes!  
(Sorry for any spelling errors or fact errors!)

Cold. That's all he felt down here, deep under the ground, away from everyone. "Get up!" A guard shouted as they kicked him in the gut. He groaned and curled up on the floor. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give his kidnappers the thrill of seeing him cry. Besides, he was out of tears. He forced himself up off the ground with the little strength he had left. "Move. Now!" He was shoved into the hall. The lights where so bright... They burned his eyes and they began to water as he made his way down the hallway with the others that were being led out of their cages. He cursed under his breath, knowing what would happen when he made it to the dinning hall. He would be given mush-like food, be forced to eat it because of how starving he was, and then would see if he weighed enough. How would he ever weigh enough when he never gets enough food to eat? He just sighed and sat down at his usual spot, all the way in the corner. He thought that maybe today he wouldn't get hurt, wouldn't do anything wrong. But he knew that all he would know today is more and more pain as someone came over and said his name. "Bakura."

Bakura stood up slowly, his knees where getting weaker and weaker from lack of food. "Yes sir?" He said to the man with the gun, whip, and knife all hanging from his chain belt. "You will eat, then go straight to the dock." The man made a evil smile that Bakura had never seen unless someone had just been sold. "We finally sold your sorry ass."

Bakura quickly ran to the food bar and got his small bowl of food. He scarfed it down as fast as he could in order to get back to his sell. He knew he wasn't supposed to go back but he couldn't help it, he couldn't leave without it. He ran down the hallways as fast as he could manage, and burst into his cage like cell. He ran to the hard wooden bed and grabbed for the box. It was cold black stone but he shoved it up under his shirt and grabbed his thin jacket. He threw it over himself and ran down the docks where a fancy looking boat was waiting for him. "This is him?" A man said. Bakura spun around to see a man with a cigar half in his mouth. "Yes sir." A guard said while shoving Bakura onto the boat, down through some steps, and to the lower decks. "Wait here." The guard said going up the narrow steps, he slammed the metal door on top and again Bakura was left in the cold.

Claire: Okay so as you can see it was short and really bad.

Chui: It was awful.

Claire: You really wanna get smacked.

Chui: *backs out the door*

Claire: Please give reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Claire: Okay so here's chapter 2 already!

Chui: Yay! I wanna read!

Claire: I really hope you guys enjoy this. :)

That smell. It smelled like fish down in the bottom of the boat. Bakura was sitting in the corner to avoid the barrels of water rolling around. He didn't know how long he had been on the ship. A day? maybe two? He couldn't tell but he was hoping to find out. He hadn't gotten any food during the time he was down in his new cold dark cell. He was starting to feel sick from all of the swaying of the boat. They couldn't be on the ocean, could they? He hoped not, he got seasick very very easily. He started to daydream, about everything that happened to him, how he got so weak.

It was a normal day, he had just pulled one of his famous pranks and was running away from a lady with a wooden spoon when he started to smell smoke. Along with the smell of smoke came huge balls of fire falling from the sky, they landed in houses, and on PEOPLE. Huge men that looked like Pirates came into the town, and started to steal everyone. Bakura, wanted to look nice, ran at the men, to beat them to a pulp. But these men were strange, their clothes felt like walls, their chest bulged out from their bodies. They had dark, hallow eyes and grips like steel. The last thing Bakura could remember was the feeling of a cold, hard, metal bat making contact with his head.  
Bakura was pulled out of his daydream when the hatch opened above him. Blinding light streamed into the room and he shut his eyes as they began to water. He heard the boom and creaks of the steps as a buff man came down the ladder and threw Bakura over his shoulder. He was lifted to the deck and thrown into a pile of other boys, some older, some looking like toddlers. He started to whisper gentle things (which came hard to him) to the younger children that were crying. "It will be okay, trust-" Bakura began as he was lifted again, but with much more force. "This scrawny man will do. Take him away." The children began to scream and cry again as Bakura was taken to a loading dock, and thrown into a car. "Well hello, Bakura. I've been waiting for you." A dark, tall, skinny figure said leaning over to the back seat. His breath smelled like tuna, you could see the dirt under his nails, and the dumpster like smell just from his car. But you could also tell by his clothes and everything else that he was much richer than he seemed. "Who are you?" Bakura said bravely, even though he knew he shouldn't speak, unless spoken too."Why Bakura! You don't remember me? That man that seemed to be everywhere, at every special moment of your life?" The mans face went straight and cold and suddenly, Bakura knew him. At his birthday parties, graduations, and any other thing slightly important to Bakura (or his friends), that man was there. He was always watching him from the background, always silent. "Y-You..." Bakura was suddenly very afraid, everything about this man suddenly made Bakura terrifed. The man just smiled, and started up his car.

They drove down a very bumpy road, into forest, out of woods, and across bridges. There where no other cars though, none to be seen. Bakura finally breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up to a normal looking house. Well, more like a castle. "Welcome to my home Bakura, your prison." The man gave a toothy grin and got out of the car. He walked right inside, not even telling Bakura what to do, so he moved fast. He wriggled out of the ropes that were tying his hands together and opened the car door. He burst out of the car as if it were on fire and ran as fast as he could. He was almost out of the house's sight when something metal whistled through the air. Bullets. They where shooting at him! What the hell? Where they trying to kill him? Bakura didn't stop, he heard cars starting up and the wheels move fast to catch him.

Fire. Fire was building up in his stomach. A bright pain that made him fall to the ground and scream. Oh god, they got him. They shot him straight through. Bakura tried getting up but fell back down into a pool of his blood. The blood, there was so much, it smelled like him, and was too red to explain. Bakura kept crying out in pain when a car came over and stopped. The man got out smiling,"Test 1. Failed." The man came over and knelled down by Bakura, "Sorry." The man stood up and pulled out a gun, aiming at Bakura. And slowly, pulled back the trigger.

Chui: WAIT WHAT HAPPENS?

Claire: I'm not telling you.

Chui: Why not?

Claire: You have to wait and see.

Chui: Whatever.

Claire: PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME OPINIONS OR YOUR IDEAS! (I give you the credit.) 


End file.
